


Friday Afternoon

by CassieRaven



Series: The Drabble Chronicles of Odango Atama and Mamoru Baka [5]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Detention, Established Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, High School, No Sailor Senshi, No Seiya Kou friendly, No Tuxedo Kamen, Not Seiya friendly, POV Chiba Mamoru, POV Male Character, Sailor Moon Influence/References, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Usamamo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieRaven/pseuds/CassieRaven
Summary: Everyone's favorite baka Mamoru and his beloved Odango Usagi with some familiar faces are in detention together.
Relationships: Aino Minako/Kunzite, Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka
Series: The Drabble Chronicles of Odango Atama and Mamoru Baka [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1295228
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Friday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenRisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRisa/gifts).



> Greetings readers Here's another prompt to this series.  
> This time, this prompt was inspired by my time and probably other times my friends I knew back in my teenage youth, had landedourselves in after school detentions when we were once in junior high or high school.   
> I would like to give a shout once again to my beloved fellow Moonie Co-Writer and current Beta-Reader Queen Risa.   
> Thanks again for all you do and encourage me to keep writing Q.R.! 
> 
> Enjoy reading this sixth prompt.

* * *

**Prompt #5:** Teenagers stuck in High School Detention with each other.

 **Title:** Friday Afternoon

* * *

Mamoru Chiba sighed, looking around the small gathering of students stuck in Juuban High School detention.   
  
_'After-School Detention Rules – No Talking! No Eating! No Leaving! No Horseplay! No Fighting!'_   


  
He frowned, mentally repeating the words on the whiteboard. Haruna-san was the worst teacher to have on detention duty, she always made sure to point the rules out,  _literally_ , and yell at anyone that so much as coughed.   
Luckily for them, Ms. Haruna had received a phone call from the school office and had taken off, giving them all a firm look and gruff lecture that instructed them to sit silently and work on any homework they had.   
Mamoru grinned and scoffed, 'cause yeah right!  


Mamoru had already finished his algebra homework in the first twenty minutes of being stuck in there, the rest of his homework from other classes could be easily done later that night.  
  


  
His dark blue eyes looked down at his desk, casting a glance to his bandaged upright hand, still bruised and hopefully, not bloody.  _'So what if everyone's favorite Mr. Perfect Class President received one-afternoon detention,'_ he mused to himself.  _'It was so worth it for punching that womanizing jerk, Kou! That's what the hentai creep gets for groping my girlfriend in the hallways! He's lucky that I only punched him in the nose and held back from killing him. It was probably nothing compared to what Usako did to him though.'_   


  
Oh yes, seeing pretty boy Seiya Kou, the lord of the theater club, getting not only slugged by himself but also kneed in his genitals, multiple times, by his girlfriend's Mary Jane heeled leg had been so worth it! Knowing that the whole student body had witnessed his utter humiliation at the hands (or rather knees) of his beloved Odango Atama and the mere memory of him screaming, hollering in pain, and crying big dopey tears like a newborn, brought a wide smirk to his face.   
Yes, even if both of them received a warning as well as detention together, it all had been worth it. One couldn't really blame his girlfriend either. She, like some other girls in the school, couldn't stand how womanizing and how much of a lecherous creep Kou was, always being one for unwanted flirting and making passes on girls who were not interested or already taken.  
Mamoru was relieved that there were other students who had witnessed Seiya's sexual harassment of grabbing Usagi; the creep, from what Umino had gossiped to them and Naru, had received a two-week suspension from school.  
  


  
The dark-haired boy turned in his seat and smirked as he observed Michiru Kaioh giving her girlfriend, Haruka Tenoh, homemade tattoos with various Sharpie markers, doodling big swirly lines and intense images on her arm. Michiru was a true artist, making the planets Uranus and Neptune bound together with hearts in an ocean, looking poetic against tomboy Haruka's slightly sunburned skin. The two had received detention for getting caught making out in the janitor's closet and cutting classes together, well according to the rumor mill (a.k.a. Umino).   


  
A few desks behind them were Minako Aino and Kunzite Amari, mutual best friends that he had with Usagi. The couple was serving time on this lovely day due to being caught text messaging each other constantly underneath their desks during English class, their teacher being Haruna.  _'It isn't all that surprising'_ , Mamoru thought to himself.

  
  
Minako listened to her iPod shuffle, headphones hooked into her ears, eyes closed with her head back and a content smile on her face, obviously happy to spend the afternoon drowning in music. Next to her was where Kunzite sat, the white-haired student having his face hovering above the screen of his PSP handheld, playing some video or app game. His tongue was sticking out in the corner of his mouth, and every so often Kunzite would make a little noise in his throat and jump a bit in his seat. Mamoru grinned and shook his head, musing how sometimes those two were just too cute together.

  
  
The gentle, rhythmic sounds of  _'scritch scritch scritch'_ , made Mamoru turn back in his seat, twisting his body around so that he was resting his elbow on the desk, while his good handheld his chin. The high school student grinned lazily at his girlfriend of seven months, Usagi Tsukino.   
His Odango Atama sat in the desk next to him, sketching with pastels and what looked to be color pencils, scattered on her desk space or sticking out from the bunny-themed pencil bag. Bright, bold colors appeared on the sketchbook paper with every stroke of her wrist.   
It was pulling Mamoru in completely. He could spend hours, no, *days* just watching Usagi in her element. Whether she was coloring in one of her masterpiece drawings, eating a giant double-fudge sundae, or even reading to him one of her favorite comics or mangas, she was in her element and he loved that he could be apart of seeing it. 

  
  
Suddenly, the song of scratching noises came to a halt, causing Mamoru to tilt his face up from the illustrated paper to Usagi's face.

  
  
"Hey Usako," Mamoru smirked when he saw the small, curious smile appear on Usagi's face.  


  
The golden blonde scrunched up her nose, almost like a rabbit's, and whispered, "Hi Mamo-chan. Boring huh?" She shrugged her shoulders while craning her swan-like neck, silently meaning _'detentions freaking boring, and such a drag, huh?'_ .

  
  
Mamoru smiled, eyes twinkling in her direction. Any other time, if he were alone or if it were only him and one of his friends like Kunzite or Jadeite in detention together, he would have agreed. But with Usagi sitting there, at peace, and their friends all being, well, themselves, it was just...

  
  
" Nah," he whispered back, the smile never faltering. "It's not so bad."

  
  
"Hai," she replied back with one of her brightest smiles. "Hey, want to see what I made? I drew you as a superhero! You see, superhero Mamo-chan has a cape, a mask, and hat, plus your black tuxedo from when we went to the winter ball together." Usagi excitedly displayed the cartoonish illustration to her boyfriend.

  
  
Mamoru bit back his laugh at the drawing. "It's really something, heh. I actually look really good in a mask and top hat, love." 

  
  
While his eyes took in every inch of the masterpiece, the high schooler took notice of another person in the scene with him, a smirk forming. "Wait, who's that I've got wrapped in my arms, looks like I'm rescuing them," he asked, motioning to his cartoon counterpart, who was protectively cradling a pigtailed blonde in a sailor-like dress.

  
  
Usagi giggled, while a mischievous smile played on her baby pink lipstick lips. "That's me Mamo-chan, and that evil looking-sinister-ugly-human-Godzilla like a monster on the ground is Seiya-zilla baka. You, of course, slugged him to protect and rescue me. See!" 

  
  
"Ah, I see it now," Mamoru squinted his dark blue eyes to examine the hideous 'monster', "This looks just like Seiya, you drew the exact expression that he had on his face after I slugged him, well done Usako."

  
  
"I know," she mused with another giggle. "I hoped that I was able to capture the fear and horror right."

  
  
"Can I have this," Mamoru asked. "I wanna have this framed and then maybe I'll see if Umino and Ryo are interested in putting this in the art and student life section for the school newspaper's next issue," Mamoru smirked and found himself echoing a few laughs as Usagi kept giggling some more at his suggestion.

  
  
He watched on as she struggled to keep her laughs quiet while her baby blues dazzled.   
  
Yeah, detention wasn't so bad. Not when he had Usagi right there with him.  
  


* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone liked reading this one.  
> If there were any Seiya fans, fan girls, or Team Seiya lovers out there who weren't happy as what had befallen him due to ahem, Usagi's “knees and mary jane heeled feet”, I'm not sorry. Hehe, nor do I feel guilty for writing what had happened to him.   
> To be perfectly honest, I never had cared for him in the anime season of Sailor Stars concerning trying to move in on Mamo-Chan's Usako, and that flipping their photo together in Usagi's bedroom in that one scene episode!   
> (My loyal Beta Queen Risa can back me up in support in this!) 
> 
> Also, don't hesitate to message or review if you have any questions.   
> I am also opened to taking in challenge requests for any Usa/Mamo Prompt-Drabbles ideas or worded subject themes if you'd like to ask me to try writing in future Prompt-Drabbles in this series. I do accept any Prompt-Drabble Requests if anyone would like to ask for one or any as long as it's Usagi/Mamoru related, and isn't too weird/strange, creepy, or disturbing.   
> (All I ask is that no one makes it “weird”, literally. So please, do not make it a 'weird' request for me.)   
> I accept all requests in reviews or sent to me directly via private message at my author page here on the site. 
> 
> Until the next prompt-drabble chapter, have a great day/night readers.
> 
> Next Prompt: High School Yearbook Editor having to deal with an upset School Club President concerning the School Yearbook.


End file.
